


Nobody Has Any Pictures of Me

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Operation: Protect and Love Hop [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Budding Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Pride, Hop Defense Squad, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mention of Bede, Protective Victor to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: “...no one’s ever asked me for a picture before, Vic.”Hop deals with a horde of inner demons after an encounter with Bede. Trying to become Galar's Next Champion, having a much-loved celebrity as a brother, and being a Pokemon Trainer that's nowhere near as amazing as Leon breaks Hop down one day. But then-There's Victor. The young man that asked for his picture.(In other words, a counter-attack against those that think Hop is an annoying, one-dimensional character.)
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Operation: Protect and Love Hop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817446
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Nobody Has Any Pictures of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for coming to my Pokemon adventure. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was written for a few reasons. I needed to indulge myself in a lot of fluff, and this was written as a counter-attack against everyone that says Hop is a one-note, annoying character. May the power of writing fanfiction come to light here; we as writers can give life to characters we want to defend and love. And we all know that someone can constantly be all smiles, all the while hiding far too much pain underneath those sunny smiles.
> 
> Please enjoy! Thank you for being here!

_He’s made of dreams and the stardust that dances across the sky. His eyes are gazing into the world that must’ve given birth to him, smiling with the carefree grace of a thousand promises, reminding Hop that there’s a world that transcends the one their journey’s taking place in. A world that allows even the most impossible of tasks to be effortless. A world that was never before imagined, but is now as clear as the stars above them._

_They’re sitting under the night sky together, camping out for the night. Preparing themselves for another page in their tale. Some of their Pokemon are out of their balls, preferring to sleep under the stars out in the open, while the others are perfectly happy dreaming in worlds far from the others. Another page of their tale is drawing to a close, underneath the star-kissed cosmos. Hop started off believing they were writing his legend, a legend meant to surpass Leon’s, but as of late, he’s been enchanted by how his friend is blossoming. Underneath a sky glowing with stars, he can’t help but think he’s helping Victor to write his legend. A legend that will surely be forever loved by not only their generation, but every generation that would follow._

_There’s always been something special about Victor. Something Hop never could have put his finger on. He’s aware of what makes the Unbeatable Champion tick, having watched all of Leon’s battle moves, every last interview and photo shoot, but no amount of homework would’ve made understanding Victor easier. There’s always been something incomprehensible about the friend from another world, and now, that night is making everything crystal clear. Victor is made of things Hop or no human will ever be able to touch. He is made of dreams and stardust and every one of his smiles has a cosmic glow. The young trainer holding a Sobble turns to Hop with one of those smiles, warm and radiant. Just as ethereal as the dreams glowing above them._

_”You know something? We haven’t taken any pictures together.”_

_Hop’s eyes widen. Victor speaking in an incomprehensible language makes his heart skip a few beats, his mind race, the earth beneath him spin. All he can muster is: “What?”_

_Victor gently sets Sobble onto the ground near them, then scrambles to take his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s take a picture together,” he presses. The perpetually curious Sobble eyes him as he prepares his phone for a photoshoot. “Have to lock our memories in place, mate!”_

_Hop still can’t understand anything Victor’s saying. Before Leon’s brother can blink or even breathe, Victor’s at his side, phone in place, smile as bright as the cosmos. They’re shoulder-to-shoulder. Pictures are snapped, the first few with a thoroughly confused, alarmed Hop, the remaining pictures holding much more joy, warmth, and promises for a happy adventure._

If only the pictures were accessible with the push of a button.

The night moved so fast, as though Hop had somehow been transported into a dimension of dreams, where nothing was meant to make even the slightest bit of sense, and where everything was divine magic. The stars shining above them, Victor’s shoulder pressing against his, his happy friend clicking away on his phone, locking their memories in place-everything happened so fast, Hop was left breathless. Did he even sleep that night? There wasn’t any memory of any dreams-he couldn’t even remember closing his eyes, let alone settling his head onto a pillow. Was it all really just a dream?

No. It couldn’t have been. The searing disappointment and loneliness that came from Victor going about his travels, the searing loneliness he still felt-it was all real. All much too real to be written off as figments of a dream. Victor snapped those pictures a few nights ago, but it felt as though that night had just happened. And waking up in his own tent, beside his Wooloo and Hoothoot, Hop couldn’t keep himself from grimacing. His Pokemon were beloved friends, but there wasn’t any Victor. That smile, that charisma, that warm and soothing voice-it was all absent. And it hurt. Everything hurt.

With his Hoothoot in his lap, Hop went through his phone one more time, but the pictures still weren’t there. Victor would share them with him, probably with another one of his beautiful smiles. But bothering him for anything? Out of the question. Sobble’s owner had his own journey to attend to. His own travels, his own legend to write. But-

No one had ever asked Hop for any pictures before.

Hoothoot peered into his friend’s face with concerned, loving eyes. One hand is devoted to petting the top of the Pokemon’s head, while the other clutched his phone to his chest. Leon’s amazing. Leon deserved all of the adoration he got, and then some. Of course their family home was full of the Champion. Leon’s pictures should be all over every wall in every home. But-

There weren’t any pictures of Hop. Anywhere. Until-

Something burned his eyes. Liquid fell onto his hands and Hoothoot’s head. The Pokemon’s frantic chirps alert Hop to what that liquid is-tears. He fought to stop it, but the battle was futile. It kept on falling no matter how much he hated it, no matter how much he hated himself for letting it happen. It wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t supposed to be falling, hurting, screaming from the inside. There was always supposed to be a smile on his face. There was a legacy he had to live up to, a Champion he had to become. But then again-

Someone echoed the thoughts that haunted him. An encounter that took place yesterday left him with a few open wounds, gaping wounds, wounds that wouldn’t ever stop screaming, aching, bleeding. The thought of that ‘someone’ caused his eyes to burn even more. That young man with silvery blonde hair and fiery eyes-Hop could’ve hated him. Tried to hate him. But it didn’t work. That young man may have had his own name, and his own legend, but he was also a manifestation of Hop’s thoughts. The truth that followed Leon’s brother everywhere.

_”Just who do you think you are? You think you can live up to your brother’s reputation? Don’t make me laugh. Pathetic little upstart. You’re a worthless gnat that exists only to be crushed underneath your brother’s shoe. Nothing more!”_

But then there Victor. Smiling. Taking pictures of them together. When no one else in all of Galar had even one picture of Hop.

Hoothoot and Wooloo were alerted to their friend’s distress moments ago. Both Pokemon are at his side, thoroughly worried, their entire bodies and beings reverberating with sadness. Hop clutched the tiny owl Pokemon to his chest, dropping his phone in the process, hating himself for the tears he could not stop. It wasn’t supposed to be happening that way. It was a brand new morning, one ripe with possibilities, one waiting for him to continue his legend. But it won’t stop. The tears-they just won’t stop.

Hop, brother of Galar’s Unbeatable Champion, set his forehead on top of Hoothoot’s head.

\----------------------------------------

“Looking pretty sick there, Inteleon!”

The Water Pokemon beside Victor gave his friend a thumbs-up. The two of them were about to make their mark on the world in new threads, emerging from fitting rooms, clad in unbreakable confidence and adrenaline. Inteleon weren’t usually seen in clothes or accessories, but Victor’s first friend had developed a pretty strong zest for adventure. With ever-growing confidence and strength, the Secret Agent figured: why not hit the ground running with a brand new outfit? His friend looked pretty spiffy himself. Matching outfits were the way to go when it came to making a lasting, strong impression.

Their matching outfits were already making a pretty powerful impression. The clerk assisting them gave them a round of applause, glowing with admiration. “The two of you couldn’t look better,” she beamed at them. “You’re the bees knees. I’m sure you’ll blow everyone out of the water whenever you hit the stage!”

Inteleon launched himself into Victor’s arms. His friend swept him up, then turned to the young woman with a radiant smile. “Couldn’t have done it without your help. Thanks for everything!”

A familiar notification tone went off. Noticing the ringtone belonged to his owner, Inteleon jumped out of Victor’s arms and onto the shop floor. Curiosity lighting up his eyes, the young trainer read the text message.

_Hi. Thanks for taking pictures with me._

“It’s from Hop, but something’s definitely wrong,” the young brunette explained to his Poke companion. Inteleon noted Victor’s newborn distress with a frown. The Pokemon tugged on his friend’s pant leg as he hurriedly typed out a response.

_You’re welcome but are you okay?_

Another inclination of something being wrong-it took Hop too long to respond. Leon’s brother was as quick as Raichu’s Thunderbolt when it came to text messaging. That afternoon, however, saw a different story. And Hop’s tone was definitely off. Sure, the ID on the messages had Hop’s name, but the messages felt like they were coming from someone else.

_I’m fine. Just wanted to say thanks. Have an awesome day Vic._

“Complete and utter tosh,” Victor snarled under his breath, eyes flickering in frustration and worry. Hop, fine? After sending messages utterly devoid of his usual energy? Sure. And Inteleon was going to start talking English in just a few seconds. Time for a phone call. Luckily, Leon’s brother answered in just a few short beeps. The trainer standing inside of the clothes shop didn’t give the other a chance to breathe on the other line.

“Hop, what’s wrong?”

Another problematic pause before the response. And Hop’s tone wasn’t anywhere near what Victor was used to. “Nothing’s wrong, mate. Just thought it was nice of you, that’s all.”

Inteleon’s friend had a tone as fiery as Charizard’s flame. “Yeah, sure, of course nothing’s wrong. And you no longer care about becoming the Champion.”

“Yeah, well...don’t even know if I _can_ become the next Champion. Doesn’t seem likely, chum.”

Hop’s energy was off the last time they spoke, in person and through text messaging. Leon’s brother gave off a reason for his sagging spirit, which Victor accepted, but the latter regretted accepting what was most definitely a lie trying to cover for the loss of his friend’s spirit. “Something happened,” the young trainer snarled, directing none of his anger at Hop but at the cause of his friend’s pain. “Don’t think you can worm your way out of this, mate. You told me you were worn out, and I bought it, but you can’t fool me again. No offense to Wooloo, no one gets away with pulling the wool over my eyes twice. What happened? Did someone say something to you?”

Another pause. Hop was doing an abysmally poor job of hiding what was going on. Hitmonchan would do a better job trying to be an Eevee.

“...no one’s ever asked me for a picture before, Vic.”

“What?”

“You were the first to ask me for one. Thanks. Mind sending them to me? I don’t have any of you, so…”

“Wait, so there aren’t any pictures of you at home?”

“...no. They’re all of Lee.”

Red flag. No, about ten red flags.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Hop countered, but it was apparently complete and utter nonsense because if there really wasn’t anything wrong with it, they wouldn’t be having that conversation. “I mean, Lee’s pictures should be on every wall in Galar. I just thought….just thought it was really cool of you to ask for a shot of _me._ That’s all.”

Victor wasn’t biting it. At all. “So if it’s really not that big of a deal, why do you sound so upset? And what’s this about you not believing you can be the next Champion?”

“...do _you_ think I can become the next Champion, mate?”

Someone’s patience was being stretched beyond its limit, but there still wasn’t any malevolent energy being directed at Hop. Inteleon beamed at his owner as the conversation between trainers continued, knowing Victor’s anger and frustration were all coming from the deepest concern. “Of course I do,” the young brunette snarled. “Hop, where are you? I’m in Motostoke. Are you close? I’ll come find you if-”

Victor didn’t know what was worse-Hop’s pauses or the chuckling that cut his words off at the pass. “You’ve got a knack for making Pokemon _and_ people feel pretty special, Vic,” Leon’s brother told him, the weariness and sadness in his voice painfully clear, slapping Inteleon’s owner in the face. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty close. I can meet you somewhere in town. How about at the entrance?”

The intensity of Victor’s tone and words caused Hop’s heart to somersault. “I’d rather meet you, but if you’re alright-”

The laughter that came from the other end of the phone brought a spark of hope to the day. “You’re going on as if someone’s holding me captive or something,” Leon’s brother chirped, some of his usual energy returning to his voice, a smile surely spreading across his face. 

“I’m fine. No one’s done anything to me, luv. You’re one-in-a-million, Vic. I’ll be there quicker than your Inteleon can hop.”

Their conversation was brought to a close. “Well, I got a crummy pun and he went back to sounding like the Hop I know,” Victor admitted to his inquisitive Inteleon, putting away his phone. “But something is definitely still wrong. Let’s stay on guard, okay?”

Inteleon gave his friend another thumbs-up. And despite Hop being about forty minutes away from Motostoke, Victor paid for two brand-new outfits and bolted out of the shop’s door, determined to race towards the city entrance as quick as possible. 

Inteleon jumped onto his friend’s shoulder and settled himself for the quick ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I read a fanfic that pointed out how Hop’s house is packed with pictures of Leon, but not a single picture of Hop can be found anywhere. That helped this piece of mine to come to light, in addition to Hop fighting to live up to a revered legacy. Special thank-you to the author of that fanfic, because I had NO idea that was even the case.
> 
> I wanted to take note of how painful Hop’s inner struggles must be, dealing with trying to be the next Unbeatable Champion, all the while dealing with an avalanche of insecurities and not having a single picture of his anywhere in Galar. Until Victor took pictures of him.
> 
> I loved writing Protective Victor and have fun envisioning him finding out about how Bede treated Hop. Later on, he and Victor will give each other their Trainer Cards.


End file.
